The purpose of the training program in academic nephrology at Stanford, now in its twenty-ninth year, is to provide multidisciplinary research training to postdoctoral (MD) trainees to prepare them for careers in academic nephrology. The program consists of a series of lectures and seminars by Stanford faculty, guest investigators, and the trainees themselves, journal clubs for critical analyses of the current literature and formal course work. The principal emphasis of the program, however, continues to be the energetic, continuous and closely supervised work by the trainees in the laboratories of 12 investigators, seven in the Divisions of adult and Pediatric Nephrology and five in closely related fields, all of whom are actively engaged in bench research supported by external grants. The range of training opportunities is wide and includes studies of the regulation of the tubule cytoskeleton and its disruption by ischemic injury; properties of the glomerular filtration barrier and its alteration in disease; podocyte pathobiology; function of the renal tubule and glomerulus in humans and experimental animals examined by such divergent techniques as micropuncture, dextran sieving, clearances and magnetic resonance imaging; mechanisms of glomerular injury in glomerulonephritis, nephrotic syndrome, renal senescence and transplant rejection; receptor binding studies, and cell culture techniques. The research areas of training include molecular biology, molecular physiology, genetics immunology, transplantation, metabolism, organ pathophysiology, and pathology. In addition, training in the conduct of, and participation in clinical trials and outcomes research is offered by three nephrology investigators and two members of the Department of Health Research and Policy. The trials are designed to study issues in dialysis and renal transplant populations, and to test new therapies for various renal diseases. Preparation for an academic career includes training in the ability to teach. Each trainee gains experience in supervised teaching in lectures, seminars and group discussions. Trainees. Currently there are 33 trainees directly supervised by the faculty. They include predoctoral students and 26 postdoctoral fellows. Of the latter 14 are fellows in the Nephrology Training Program, of which two are supported by our NIH training grant. Selection of the applicants is based on past performance and academic promise. The program is usually three years in duration. Training Facilities. At Stanford University Medical School: Well equipped research laboratories in the Department of Medicine (Divisions of Nephrology and Immunology), Department of Pediatrics (Division of Pediatric Immunology), Department of Molecular and Cellular Physiology in the Beckman Center for Molecular and Genetic Medicine Research, Department of Genetics, and Department of Radiology (Lucas Magnetic Resonance Center). Non-laboratory based facilities include Clinical Research Center, Stanford Center for Research and Disease Prevention, Fleischmann Learning Resource Center, and Lane Medical Library. At the Veterans Affairs Palo Alto Health Care System there are well-equipped research laboratories in the Medical Service that have been assigned to the Nephrology Division.